For A Better Future
by ABundleOfDaydreams
Summary: AU. Konoha is in ruin. Hoshiro sacrifices his life to send the survivors of the slaughter to the past to try and change the future. He leaves behind Kiba and a young daughter. YAOI ALERT!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the quotes that have come from the anime Basilisk.

**For A Better Future**

**01**

"And that's what happened Hoka-"

"Hokage-sama! There's something happening at the market square! Quickly!" cried an Anbu, bursting into the room.

Namikaze Minato and Sarutobi Hiruzen turned and chased after the running Anbu who'd already who'd jumped back out the window.

They came to an abrupt stop, the square had already been cleared of civilians and the scattered group of shinobi and kunoichi ranging from genin and up were sitting on the roofs, watching as black marks begin appearing upon the ground.

"Sakumo, can you sniff up an enemy anywhere nearby?" demanded Sarutobi, staring at the White Fang intently.

"We already checked, other then the faint smell of blood there's nothing out of the ordinary," shrugged Sakumo, staring down nervously as the marks became bigger.

"Wait!" burst Minato, eyes widening. "That's a seal, what seal though? I've got it!" Minato dug around in his weapon pouch pulling out seal paper, and an ink brush and drawing something. He threw it into the middle of the finished seal on the ground.

"W-what?" gasped a genin, staring around himself, panicked.

"Don't bother, this is basically the same as a genjutsu, I've forced us to see what's going on by linking the paper to the seal master who made the seal.

"Look! Those are Konoha-nin!" burst a jounin, pointing to the middle where the seal had been drawn. Looking down, they noted a crowd of nin from all ranks being herded onto the seal.

"The village is in ruin!" burst an Anbu, hysterically. Looking around, they noticed buildings on fire and the majority of the city turned to rubble.

"That can't be, look at the Hokage Mountain!" burst Sakumo, pointing at it. Minato turned and gaped, the first three faces where correct, but there were two extra faces on the Hokage Mountain, cracked almost unrecognizably, but still there!

"Let's take a closer look," muttered Minato, focusing a bit more chakra to the ground and watched as the image zoomed in. He stared as a medic nin with pink hair rushed by, treating a young genin whose hand looked to be shattered.

"Quiet!" shouted a voice, the crowd of battered Konoha-nin feel into a hush. Minato's eyes widened as a figure dressed in the Hokage robes and with the sign of the Godaime stepped forward.

"The reason we gathered here is because this is our only hope, the last stand of defiance against the Sound. The lives that were lost will not be in vain!" said the figure, looking at the people standing.

"That's the seal master!" burst Minato, pointing to a small slight figure, dashing through the crowd, passing out weapons and healing with soft comforting murmurs. Minato gasped when the seal master turned, those blue eyes, they were so familiar.

"Hoshiro, get over here and explain what's going on," called the Godaime, stepping into the seal while the seal master-Hoshiro stepped out.

Hoshiro was small and slender with pale blonde hair, soulful blue eyes and delicate, feminine features. He was stressed with a long sleeved black t-shirt under a jounin vest and looked to be twenty-one at the most.

"This seal, is something we've been working on. Its purpose is to erase mistakes. This is our last hope, we cannot hope to survive let alone win this slaughter," sighed Hoshiro, running a gloved hand through his hair.

"Hoshiro-sensei, are you alright?" cried a female genin, rushing forward along with two other genin, more than like Hoshiro's genin squad.

The girl looked to be twelve with short dark brown hair tied in a high pony tail with claw blades attached to her gloves. The smaller boy looked to be the same age with a whip wrapped around his wrist. He had green eyes and a sad smile. The larger boy held a mountain sword.

Hoshiro looked at them, scanning them for injuries, a fond smile on his lips. Suddenly, he turned a threw a kunai, the kunai flew through one of their Anbu to hit a vicious looking nin in the eye, dead.

"I had hoped to give you these on your birthdays, but I guess this won't be the case," sighed Hoshiro, motioning them closer. He reached into the folds of his clothes and brought out a tanto, a wire whip and a spear with a foldable rod. "These are for you, they are not famous, but they're good strong weapons. Use them wisely and remember everything, okay?"

"Hai Hoshiro-sensei," chanted the genin, rushing back to their respective friends on top the seal.

"Did you forget about me, koibito?" teased a deep voice. Minato snapped around to stare at an Inuzuka, he was a bit taller than average with a lean built form and wild long hair, a hitao ate on his forehead.

"As if I could ever, you brute," teased Hoshiro. "Anyway, I'd never forget about you, Kiba-dono. Here, these are yours." He pulled out to sickles that flipped out like switch blades. "You'd better be grateful!"

"Every second," replied Kiba, a soft smile on his face. He blinked when Hoshiro pulled off a necklace and looped it around his neck.

"That's the Senju necklace!" Minato turned to see Tsunade pointing at it, mouth agape.

"Whoa, how'd the gaki get that?" Jiraiya gasped, eyebrows raised.

"Kiba, you'd better live, you hear me?" snapped Hoshiro, pressing a kiss to his lips, before pushing him onto the seal. They all could hear explosions going off in the distance.

"Sakura, can I see…" Hoshiro gently picked up a baby and hummed as he walked back to Kiba, bouncing up and down gently. "Kiba, you take care of Chou, alright?"

"Shika, I heard you still haven't got any summons yet so…" Hoshiro threw a scroll into the crowd, they could hear it being caught.

"Gaki, you're father would be proud," called a cloaked figure sadly. "I'm proud as well."

"I'll see you guys, I won't remember, but you'll see me, sometime," shrugged Hoshiro, going throw some hand seals, slamming his hands onto the seal. It began to glow and then it was gone along with the people on top it.

"Minato, bring us ba-"

"Wait, I want to-no I have to see the rest," Minato interrupted, staring at the fellow seal master, kneeling on the ground, panting with exhausting.

"Look! There's a nin! Get him!" cried some voices in the distance.

Hoshiro turned and began to spin, arms swinging and fingers wiggling, they watched as buildings collapsed and suddenly blood pooled on the ground around them. Hoshiro twisted and turn when suddenly he coughed up blood, eyes blinking slowly in exhaustion.

"Well well, if it isn't Konoha's Wire Dancer," taunted a voice. They all turned to see a lean man with coal black hair walking towards Hoshiro, katana out.

"If it isn't Ayumu," laughed Hoshiro exhaustedly, his wires laying uselessly on the floor.

"You're out of chakra and you're wires have been cut, this will be an easy kill," replied Ayumu calmly, his Sound hitai ate glistening ominously.

"No! Stay back!" snarled Hoshiro, throwing kunai powered up with wind chakra. He jumped away and got his hand into an odd seal. Bright ice blue butterflies began to swarm around him when Ayumu dashed under him and sliced up. Hoshiro blinked dazedly, his arms landing a few meters infront of him.

"Wha?" he murmured, grunting when Ayumu slammed his katana through his stomach and pushed him against a wall.

"Damn you!" cursed Hoshiro, wires unfurling from his ankles and lashing in out before suddenly dropping. Hoshiro blinked, his eyes darkening. His body swayed side to side, as he gasped out blood, trying to breathe.

"K-K-Kiba-dono?" he sighed, pitifully. "Ki-cough-b-ba-dono?" He sounded confused and hurt, wondering why his absent lover wasn't replying. He raised his stumped arms, as though grasping something. Minato felt tears in his eyes and streaming down his face.

Ayuma stared down at him, tense and waiting before sighing. He looked down at Hoshiro, face expressionless before nodding.

Minato couldn't help but flinch at the happy expression that came across Hoshiro's face and the cheery laugh that came out, like singing birds.

"K-K-iba-dono! K-Kiba-dono! K-iba-cough-dono… Kiiiiibaaaa," Hoshiro's body fell down with a small thud, eyes that had just a second ago been filled with happiness and tears going dim. They all watched as his body slowly began to fade, a swarm of shining butterflies appearing.

"You were right, Hoshi-kun," sighed Ayuma, kneeling down and cradling his face. He pulled his katana out. "In the end, only when we bathe in our opponents' blood can we see what lies in their heart and what is carved on their bones. Only then can we see and begin to understand…." Ayuma stared at a lagging butterfly, burning like a star as it danced in the sky.

The world seemed to ripple, like water before disappearing.


	2. Chapter 2

**02**

Minato blinked and stared around him, his fellow Konoha-nin looking slightly disoriented before slipping back into reality and watching as people began to appear in the seal that was written on the ground.

"Konoha-nin! Push aside what you just saw! We must make sure that those are not threats!" cried Sarutobi just before the seal stopped glowing.

The shinobi and kunoichi all nodded tensely, staring down fiercely at the intruders down below. Some were leaning on their comrades, bleeding out while medic-nin dashed around, healing them as best they can.

"Who are you!" snarled an Anbu, katana drawn, jumping down. Minato stared at Sarutobi, waiting for approval. He nodded and Minato jumped down alongside Sakumo, standing a good distance from the group.

"Speak, before we deem you a threat!" snarled Sakumo, one of the genin standing on the roof threw down a kunai.

"Godaime-sama!" cried some Anbu, drawing weapons and leaping to the circumference of the round seal, standing defensively. All the nin on the seal seemed to tense, drawing weapons and crouching down, preparing to leap.

"That's enough!" snapped the Godaime, stepping forward and turning to stare at his Anbu. His hat was drawn over his face, a kunai in his hand, most likely the one thrown at him.

"Who are you! How dare you wear the symbol of Konoha!" growled Minato menacingly, pulling out one of his three-pronged kunai. The Godaime looked at him and his shoulders began to shake and he laughed.

"Oi, gaki cool it, you're acting like a mother bear," chuckled one of the larger cloaked figures. He walked forward to stand next to the Godaime, before reaching up and pulling down his hood.

"Jiraiya-sensei!" burst Minato, gaping at his sensei. Other than some more wrinkles and scars, he looked no different then he did at present.

"Jiraiya, how can we be sure you're our Toad Sannin when he stands here next to me?" questioned Sarutobi, smoking his pipe. He had also joined them on the ground, flanked by Tsunade and Jiraiya.

"Alright, there was this one time after training! I remember it like yesterday, I was heading home when you called me and said, '"Jiraiya, would you like to join me rese-"

"Alright, I believe you," snapped Sarutobi, one of his eyes twitching angrily.

"Looks like you still have your sense of humour is still intact after all these years, Jiraiya," teased the Godaime.

"And who are you? I wonder who the successor of the Hokage position is," Sarutobi stated, eyes alight with curiosity.

"Geez, you'd think he'd be able to guess," the Godaime reached up and pulled off his hat to reveal…

"Tsunade?" gasped Sakumo, staring at her. "You're the Godaime?"

"Is it really unbelievable that I'm the Hokage! Sheesh!" burst Tsunade, waving her hands up.

"But, you can't be the Godaime, I mean no offence, but other than being a taijutsu specialist and a medic, you're kind of weak," shrugged the Jiraiya standing next to Sarutobi. Both Tsunades seemed to tense while the Godaime began cracking her knuckles.

"Wow, who knew I was such an idiot in the past. I mean, Tsunade's a lot of things, but seriously weak?" Jiraiya said dazedly, gaping at his past self.

Suddenly the Godaime stepped forward and punched Jiraiya send him flying back and through several walls. "Bastard!" she roared.


End file.
